Now I'm a REAL Ninja!
by Farala
Summary: Naru fought Madara she didn't expect him to wip out a spacetime jutsu last sec. Now she's stuck in a weird universe with people running around wearing bedsheets with the tackiest names, It's like being transported to Gai and Lee land. But that won't bring the world's most surprising ninja down, she will find a way. Even if creepyemobat is a stalker. [On HIATUS Rewrite In Progress!]
1. Chapter 1

**OK, i'll admit that i tried writing this story before and it was a total disaster and most people didn't like it, but i've realized that the only way to make an unconventional idea work is if you write the living hell out of it, most of you are probably not going to like this but i do, i hope your all nice with the reviews because this is my first Naruto fic i have ever written so please be gentle.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer; I do not own Naruto but if i did Naruto would be a girl and she would be with Kakashi.**

* * *

The battle field was stained with red from the blood of the ones who fought the evil that had threatened all they knew and cared for. The ground was littered with the bodies of shinobi who had fought valiantly for the survival of their village. In the middle of it all were only two people left to fight and end it all. On the right side was a girl wearing a ripped and torn battle Kimono and a red scarf. She had three whisker marks on each cheek and she had long golden and red hair like a sunset, her body was bruised and had blood gushing out in many places, it was out of sheer determination and will power that she was even standing, her sky blue eyes were filled with determination and pain, as she faced her opponent Madara Uchiha.

The legendary Uchiha looked just like her, horrible except he wasn't standing like her, he was on the ground in defeat, his eyes held no determination like her, his were filled with sheer hatred and red as he looked the last 17 year old Uzumaki in her eyes. He knew he had lost this battle but that didn't mean he couldn't laugh he looked at her with hatred. "It's over teme." she told him then suddenly she coughed out a large amount blood from her mouth, they looked one another in the eyes and that was it. She raised her kunai to deliver the finishing blow when some thing happened. The Uchiha's eyes glowed crimson red, "My plan may have failed but I will be having the last laugh." he told her, she looked at him in shock, the Bijuu inside roared and snarled, it was panicking and so was she. I will be having the last laugh." this was Madara Uchiha's last act, an act of vengeance, how ironic.

The last thoughts on her mind were her loved ones.

Her friends, the Konoha twelve, the jonin senseis, Ero-sanin, the Konohamaru corps, her team, Baa-chan, Killer Bee and finally the two names that mattered the most.

Kakashi.

Miyu.

Her love and their daughter

A bright light engulfed her and then it all went black.

* * *

Her head fucking hurt, but the horrible feeling she felt in the pit of her stomach was way fucking worse, she opened one eye and saw the night sky, she opened the other and got a good look at the sky, she wasn't dead the pain in her body told her that much, that meant that the Uchiha teme hadn't taken her with him to the great beyond or whatever crap name you wanna call it, but that meant, _"I will be having the last laugh."_ she sat up suddenly ignoring the searing pain in her body begging her not to move but she didn't care, she needed to confirm her suspicions. She jumped on a roof top and saw something and at that moment she knew wasn't in the elemental nations anymore.

There were tall buildings like the ones in Konoha but these ones were taller than that, people wore large and flashy clothes with hairstyles that were simply too high in fashion, the place was over crowded and the noise was too loud, people talking people shouting, stand people trying to sell what they had. She was just in shock right now. Naruto didn't know it yet but she was in Tokyo Japan in the DC universe.

 **Yes yes I know that this idea is too unconventional but this is the first Naruto story i have ever written so please be gentle. I know that most people don't even like the Idea of Kaka x fem Naruto but i promise you to ANY and EVERY person out there who reads this story and thinks that maybe it has potential, i promise you that I WILL WRITE THE LIVING HELL OUT OF THIS STORY, if only just one of you would read and review each chapter, I WILL, but if none of you do that and you all just hate it than i will leave this story were it is and never update it, ever again.**

 **I know that most of you are probably going to have some bad comments so please, I am begging you, for the love of all that is good and beautiful in the world to be gentle, it's my first time. (**Giggle**, get it? Batman? Original cat woman movie? Arg just forget it.)**


	2. Chapter 2: Jared Rhodes Didn't know

**Hello my cute reviewers! I've missed you all lots! I have good news, great news even better news but then some bad news and then the greatest news ever!**

 **Good news is** **: I'm not dead! Yay!**

 **Great News** **: It is finally school break so I have more than enough time to give you all what you need!**

 **Even better news** **: I need you all to give me as many suggestions as you can as to how I'm going to proceed with this story. It is not just my story it is our story! Give me all your ideas and don't be afraid to be critical. It's the only way I can be a better writer and this can be a better story. Just don't be jerks or an asshole. Nobody likes those.**

 **But bad news** **: is that my break will be short and sweet so review as quick and as much as you can so we can get this show on the road!**

 **Greatest News Ever!** **I will do my absolute best to bring in as much quality to my story and make sure that the chapter is as long as possible!**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _ **I do not own Naruto. This is just what would happen if I did.**_

* * *

 _Life changes_

 _We must either change with it –Farala_

* * *

Chapter 2: How Naruto met Jared Rhodes.

Jared Rhodes was a desperate man right now. His hands were shaking and his vision was blurring. His heart rate was on the rise and in all honesty the young scientist shouldn't have been able to stand up but he was doing more than that. He was running for his life right now trying to catch up with his boss and benefactor Thomas Kincaid.

"Tom! Please wait for me, Tom!" He shouted. The people around them gave the perspiring man quizzical looks. Tom on the other hand kept walking with a phone pressed to his ear totally ignoring the younger looking man running behind him. "The hell Tom you can't ignore me like this."

"Yeah sell our stocks in Queen Consolidated and use that money to buy some shares in Wayne enterprise." Tom said to the phone. "Okay bye. Talk to you later." He ended the call as he stepped into the elevator. He pressed a button in the elevator pointing up.

"Wait! Hold the doors!" Jared shouted but the man ignored the young scientist. Jared threw his body to the elevator's closing doors and barely stopped them. Tom looked sown on the man with a disgusted and annoyed look. He really didn't want to deal with Jared today. With great effort Jared picked himself up and wobbled his way into the elevator. He leaned against the wall of the elevator hand on his chest taking long and plentiful gasps of air. When he finally regained his breath he said, "Tom *pant* you *pant* can't *pant* do *pant* this *pant* to *pant* me." Tom rolled his eyes at Jared.

"Correction Jared I can." He replied with a yawn.

"But we had a deal!" Jared stressed to the blond man. "You said you would help me! That this time would be mine! Tom I have important work to do here in Japan." The elevator dinged and the doors opened. Tom stepped out and Jared followed him. They entered Tom's private office. It was a large office that fitted his profession as CEO of Kincaid labs but it was a cold and desensitized looking office. With crystal artworks, stainless steel furniture and a glass desk, the office was a poor attempt at being trendy and modern.

"No Jared you misunderstood." The businessman said, "I said that I would give you some time so you can get over this little hobby of yours and some money to help you with that and that time is over Jared. It's time for us to get back to what we do best, Nano-technology."

"No!" Jared said crossing his arms. "You knew exactly what I meant when I said that I'm taking some time off that. You know that I'm really into dimensional travel right now." Tom rolled his eyes, _'Not this crap again.'_ He thought. Every day for the past three months Jared had been nagging him about his so called new ' _Passion_.' And why he needed to be in Japan to study it. Tom on the other hand was annoyed. He was freaking tired of this shit. Jared started to babble and explain to his friend why it was imperative that they be here in Kincaid Lab's branch in Japan. Tom was not listening.

As Jared continued his techno science babble Tom realised something. Jared had not changed at all since that day he met him all those years ago in college.

Jared didn't look at all like the 27 year old man he actually was. He had dark chocolate skin and toxic green eyes. His long black and green highlighted hair had never been tameable and stuck out from all kinds of angles in spikes that weren't natural. The only thing kept the spiky bush on his head from obstructing his vision were the ridiculous steam punk goggles on his head. He had dark circles around those eyes courtesy by the many sleepless nights he spent working late. These dark circles should have made him look like a weird raccoon but somehow made him look _attractive_. _'What the fuck?'_ Tom thought. _'Only Jared can do shit like that.'_

Jared had always preferred to wear black and red skull-candy t-shirts, dark jeans or baggy pants with many pockets so he could stash his equally many sweets in. Headphones hung on his neck like a fashion statement, green combat boots like a juvenile delinquent and black motorcycle gloves especially designed for him because the picky brat that he was at the time had refused to use those white rubber gloves in the labs like everyone else and opted for these ones. His old lab coat had cuts and tears here and there because it was old. It had belonged to his great grandfather.

All in all Jared looked more like a 16 year old boy that was cosplaying as a Gothic steam punk mad scientist or something, than he did the respected world renowned scientist he truly was. This always managed to silently off piss his friend Tom because he on the other not been able to age as gracefully as his friend Jared.

Thomas Kincaid was a man who was 34; only several years older than his friend Jared but he was already bald and was wearing a taupe that he hoped tricked people into not noticing. (It did not.) He had a huge gut and a lot of wrinkles on his face caused by the stress he endured of the years running his family business. He never failed to wear an expensive suit and equally expensive shoes and watches.

"Hello? Earth to Tom, are you even listening to me?" Jared asked. Tom blinked a few times registering that he had been staring off into space.

"Yes I am listening to you." He replied but Jared was not satisfied. He glared at his business partner with anger and contempt. Tom rolled his eyes and Jared sighed at his friend's actions. He messaged his temples and looked at Tom.

"Look Tom, remember when we agreed to be partners?"

"Yeah I remember," was his reply as a fond look entered his face. "You said you wanted to change the world, change the way people think and just change everything. You were such an optimistic little shit back then."

Thomas thought back to when this all began. He had been 25 years old and attending business college. At the time he really didn't know what to do with his life. He was barely paying his rent his annoying older brother was off to war and his parents were always on his back about the way he lived his life.

When they met, Tom was blown away by the kid's ideas and his knowledge. Tom wasn't a tech genius but he knew what he saw was the jack pot so he took some money from his trust fund and invested in that kid and 6 months later he had already made leaps and bounds with the project and they were getting international recognition and the kid was making Tom look good in front of his parents and family who praised him on his good investment. Not long after Kincaid Labs was born and Tom was the acting CEO with Jared as the face.

Things were going well for him until his star scientist decided that he wasn't interested in his current field of study and wanted to go into fucking dimensional science and string theory. _'What the fuck?'_ was Tom's reaction. What would it look like if his star scientist suddenly dropped his ground breaking and _tangible_ research on Nano-technology and started working on something as embarrassing and stupid as dimensional science? For goodness sake it was theory at best!

"And I was serious Tom." Jared said. "You know I'm good at Nano-technology-"

"Not just good Jared, you're the world's foremost leading scientist." Tom interrupted.

"-But I'm sure that Serling can hold down the fort for me while I'm here in Japan." Jared explained. "Look, Tom I'm just asking for 2 years off to focus on this. I can't keep being your poster boy forever. As ground breaking and amazing my current field of study is I'm just not as passionate about it right now as I am at this." He gestured to the image on his iPad of what looked like a topographical map but with more colour.

"I know that Serling can hold down the fort Jared but I don't want her to just hold it down. I need you in the lab doing your job and getting us good publicity so I can make my money." He said rubbing his temples, "Not to mention the fact that you already did most of the hard work! If I let you leave it'll look like you left her alone to do the work herself! That's bad press! Did you think of that?" He asked glaring pointedly at Jared. Jared at least had the decency to look sheepish under his bosses scrutinizing gaze, "She's not a part of these labs she's on loan from star labs so we can't exactly trust her."

"I think that particular concern is a bit wild don't you think Tommy?" Jared said shooting a skeptic look at Tom. "I mean what do you think she's going to do? Steal the work and claim it as hers?" it would only be weeks later that Jared would admit that Tom's suspicions were correct.

"How many times have I asked you not to call me that?" Jared just grinned at him full and wide with a slight chuckle, Tom's face though did not share his employee's obvious amusement. Eventually Jared schooled his features into a serious expression.

"Look Tom, I'm not asking for a decade here or even half of one, I'm asking you, Thomas Kincaid, as my friend not my boss, not my benefactor or my owner or any other label for that matter but as my friend to support me in my decision."

"No means no Jared." Tom said dismissively looking Jared straight into his eyes, "I only allowed you to come out here for a little while so you could get this out of your system but I need you back in America right now." But Jared wasn't budging.

"No! Tom, look at this data!" Jared shouted pointing erratically to the screen on his tablet. Tom sighed in exasperation. He was getting tired of this shit. "I'm serious man. This data shows that a trans-dimensional gate opened here in Tokyo something came here to this dimension –not world- dimension and we need to find out what it is!"

"Why can't you just leave this shit to the justice league?" Tom said glaring at Jared. "If this is that serious don't you think that they would be investigating this? Don't they have their own magicians to handle this shit? I thought you believed in magic."

"And I do Tom!" Jared said, but then his toxic green eyes gained a wicked gleam and a predatory smile slowly took over his face, "But this isn't magic. I know magic and this isn't it! This is a dimensional breach between this earth and another earth. Not some local shit like earth 2 or earth 65 or even earth 5 544 337 778! This isn't even an earth! This is a dimension! _Another type_ of _earth_ where we don't exist! Were our ancestors were never born. It's not just the world that came to be in a different way but the universe itself! _Are there humans in this world_?"

Jared kept on babbling and babbling about this new dimension and shit but honestly Tom couldn't find it in himself to care. What Jared was saying now felt and sounded more like it came out from science fiction novel than it did an actual scientific theory. Tom put his hand up but Jared just kept on rambling.

"Jared!" He finally said and Jared stopped his rambling and looked at Tom toxic green eyes boring holes into the older gentleman but Tom's decision was adamant firm in his mind. He was not going to deal with any of Jared's shit and he wasn't going to put up with this stunt. "Jared no means no,"

"But-"

"But nothing, I am not going to risk the integrity of my name and company for some silly shit. No Jared." There was silence for what seemed to be an eternity but then the silence was finally broken by Jared.

"You know what Tommy boy," he said, toxic eyes brimming with rage and betrayal, "I fucking quit." And with that Jared turned on his heel and started walking out of the office and out of Tommy's life.

"Wait! You can't leave I fucking _own_ you!"

"Bullshit."

"Okay maybe I don't own you parse' but I'm the guy who signs your fucking paychecks Jare." He said. "And Jared you have expensive tastes. That penthouse you bought here in Tokyo? The electric bill alone will kill you. That Ferrari you're in love with? Maintaining it alone will put you in debt for years not to mention that mad punk scientist shit, get up you love so much, health insurance, car insurance, medical aid and don't even get me started on-"

"Okay I get it, the rising cost of living." Jared said rolling his eyes. "I'm not a dumbass. I have savings and I can get a job Tom."

"Oh but your savings will only last you so long because I plan to drag your ass to court and milk you for everything your worth Jared because I'm not going to let you screw me over like this over some stupid ass bullshit." They stared each other down for a while until Jared took a deep breath, turned on the heel of his boot and walked out of the office without another word. He had turned his back on Kincaid labs and on the man he had called friend and boss for the better part of a decade but it would only be two days later when a courier man knocked on his door and handed him a large yellow envelope and told him the words, "You are served." That he would begin to understand the gravity of his situation.

* * *

As it turned out Thomas wasn't bluffing about dragging his ass to court. This then turned to be a very embarrassing and very public lawsuit.

His former boss had spared no expense and had pulled no punches in discrediting and embarrassing him.

Thomas had made sure that the whole thing was spectacular and loud. The whole thing had been one big media circus with the paparazzi stalking and hovering above him like crazed vultures and him the wounded animal.

For a whole month it seemed that all the news, newspapers and strangely enough _gossip_ media outlets were interested in Jared Rhodes, with headlines ranging from ' _Mad_ _punk scientist'_ , _'Child scientist'_ to the most creative one, at least in Jared's opinion it was the most creative one, _Rhodes gone Rogue_.

For five fucking irritating consecutive weeks Jared was in the eye of the media and Thomas had successfully made Jared go from gifted young scientist to an immature child playing mad scientist… which wasn't hard to do considering the fact that Jared looked, acted, sounded and dressed just like one.

Thomas had put heavy emphasis on the fact that they were in a joint venture with Star Labs and doctor Serling in Nano technology and that Jared had signed a legally binding document stating that he would give his full attention to the project but he instead had left them high and dry to go study his new phenomena. Serling testifying against him in that also did not help.

The entire thing had left him discredited, untrustworthy and most of all shamed in not only the science community but the world. Other labs saw him as a flight risk or unreliable and flat out crazy he couldn't find employ anymore, at least not anymore work in the field of science. He was out in the cold, he was running out of money fast, the small amount he had left from selling his car and the pent house in Tokyo could only last him that much longer before it would all be gone not to mention the fact that he was chasing a fairy tale. It was safe to say that Jared was miserable.

They say that hindsight is always 20 20 and now thinking back on it Jared supposed that he could have handled the situation better. He could have left a competent replacement instead of just taking off so abruptly leaving Serling Roquette all alone to face the heat and pressure all on her own (even though he had already done most of the work). He could have made a plan so that when this did happen he wouldn't be out in the cold dumpster diving the sleaziest places on the dark web for any viable peace of tech he could find to aid him on his research. In hindsight he could have foreseen Thomas's betrayal instead of counting on their supposed friendship and history for his support, but... but… He could have done all of that and more probably… but no he hadn't. He had always been a very spontaneous person, his mother always warned him that his impulsiveness would get him into trouble one day but he didn't listen to her. Thank god she wasn't here to see him like this and tell him _'I told you so.'_

He sighed in exasperation. What had become of his life? Here he was at a small rundown bar named ' _The_ _Lazy_ _Fox'_ and ironically in the corner of the room was sleeping fox kit no larger than his fist which belonged to the owner. He was here because the sensory device he had built to detect the anomaly claimed that this was the location of his anomaly, that whatever had come through from the other place was somewhere here.

" _You gonna order something buddy?"_ the bartender asked him in Japanese. He looked up from the malfunctioning device and looked toward her. She was beautiful.

Her wild blond hair with red highlights at the tips that reminded him of a sunset was pulled up in two pig tails. She had strange whisker like marks on her cheeks. Her wide blue eyes reminded him of the ocean. A generous bust and even more generous posterior had him ogling the first time he laid eyes on her.

" _Uh uhm excuse me?"_ he replied.

" _Are you gonna order something or not?"_

" _I guess, what would you recommend?"_ She sent an amused cheeky grin his way.

" _Everything is shit here."_ She said in an amused voice. _"You're not from around here are you?"_ He groaned loudly like a dying animal and woke up her sleeping pet from the corner. Her cheeky smirk only got wider, broader and somehow more gorgeous.

" _Is it that obvious?"_

" _Hai,"_ She said walking closer to him. _"Your accent gave you away."_

" _Uuhg,"_ He groaned even louder as his head fell on the counter. Was that fox glaring at him?

" _Why are you so depressed?"_ She asked with a hint of genuine concern leaking into her voice. _"What's wrong man?"_

" _I'm a dumbass and a fool is what's wrong."_ He replied in a hopeless tone his head still on the counter.

" _I'm sure your_ exaggerating." She urged.

" _Really you think so?"_ He lifted his head to look into those beautiful eyes with annoyance _. "Because in the last eight weeks I quit my job, ruined my career and credibility, lost everything I owned all to chase some wild fantasy and what do I have to show for it? A whole load of nothing is wha_ t."

" _Honestly it can't be that bad."_

" _Really because in less than two months I lost my job, my reputation, my passion…"_ he said. The blond woman raised an eyebrow at him and the fox in the corner snorted.

" _Your passion?"_ she asked in a disbelieving manner.

" _Yes my passion."_ He deadpanned. She giggled and the fox snorted again. He turned his head to it and it got up, yawned and stretched like a cat. The fox hopped off the tabled and made its way to the bartender. It hopped onto a bench and then to the counter into the bartender's awaiting arms. She hummed for a while and finally asked, _"What do you mean?"_

He looked at her with a dumbfounded expression and an open mouth, _"You don't know me?"_

She shrugged and said, _"Should I?"_ His jaw slacked even further. She tilted her head to the side and her wide blue eyes bore into him he suppressed a blush.

" _Well I've been in the news a lot lately, and magazines and apparently the radio?"_ Her eyes narrowed and she wiggled her nose a bit in thought. It was really cute. As if sensing his thoughts the fox glared at him. He withered under that glare. How could such a small kit be so terrifying? She took another look at him and she gasped.

"Rhodes, gone Rogue!" she exclaimed with her thick Japanese accent trying hard to say the English caption, he nodded and she smiled in childish glee a small sparkle entering her eyes at her accomplishment. He could tell that she was extremely proud of herself for saying the English words and he couldn't help but be enchanted by it.

" _Hai, Rhodes gone Rogue."_ He said hanging his head low in shame. He pushed his glass forward in motion for another fill (his fourth one that night) but it never came.

" _Wow, you look so different from the TV,"_ She said. _"You looked so much younger. You know I really remember them saying that you we a child scientist or something?"_ He grumbled and motioned towards his cup for another drink once again but it never came… again.

" _Do I really look that different?"_ he asked and she nodded and so did the fox. Can a fox nod? Apparently yes because the one in her arms was doing so.

Indeed the hopeless sack of despair that had been visiting her bar these past few nights was not the man she had been seeing on the TV. The first time she saw him on television she saw a young teen about her age dressed in what looked like a mad scientist cosplay she had seen in the manga she read in this strange new world.

The sad thing sitting in front of her looked somewhat like the man she had seen in the television but they were different. This man here had an overgrown scruffy beard and bloodshot eyes. Somehow his hair was even more untidy than what she had seen in the TV, the goggles on his head were cracked and his clothes were seriously dirty. She visibly cringed and Kurama gave a long and loud yawn and Jared gave a terrible groan in response.

" _Yes,"_ she said, _"You look vastly different."_

" _That's putting it mildly isn't it?"_ She slowly nodded and he managed to crack a small smile but it quickly turned into an even larger crooked frown. Jared started banging his large mug on the counter of the bar. _"Sake,"_ he said, _"Please, more sake."_

" _The last thing you need right now is more sake."_ She said twirling a strand of her sunset hair in her fingers, _"I'm not giving you anymore."_

" _I can pay."_

" _No you can't."_ she said shaking her head. They looked at each other for what seemed like an eternity to Jared but no less than 5 seconds to the blond. She had stared down more dangerous men and women than this guy. Jared sighed in exasperation and finally shoved the large mug to her in surrender and she took it away from him.

" _You know this isn't the way to do it_ ," she said to him as she walked to the sink nearby and began rinsing the cup, " _Spending the rest of your life like this, drinking my bar on credit."_ She sighed as she wiped the cup and place it beside her. _"You're ruining my business."_ Jared rolled his eyes at her. The fox that had once been in her arms was residing on her head, it was such a small little thing it could probably fit perfectly in his hands if he cupped his hands, was now in her arms.

" _Well it's not like you're getting any customers either way,"_ he shot back in a slur, _"I'm the only guy in this place for the past week."_ It was true. He had been visiting this establishment (If you could call the tiny dimly lit, rodent and cockroach infested stingy dark little room squashed in between a strip club and an even more dingy motel on the worst side of the red light district in Tokyo an "establishment")

" _That doesn't mean that you can come into my establishment and demand freebies."_ She said glaring at him, the fox as well. _"I've been the only thing keeping you alive these past few days and you've never even said a simple arigato."_

" _Arigato_ ," he said. Both her and the fox's eyebrows rose in disbelief at the same fucking time. It wierded him out how in sink they were with one another she and her fox. It was almost like they were connected… it felt like they were connected. _"Arigato really I mean it."_ He tried again and she shrugged and accepted it.

" _So what happened to you_?" She suddenly asked. _"I mean I've seen you on TV before but I never really payed attention. I honestly didn't care."_

" _And you care now?"_ He asked.

" _No just curious."_ He raised his head to look her in the eyes. He could see the little twinges of pity in them and he recognized the situation right away for what it was; pretty girl taking pity on ugly little troll guy and he could tell which was which in this situation so he decided to tell her. _'After all, what do I have to lose?'_ he thought to himself.

" _I lost my job for starters."_ He said.

" _Yeah I gathered that much."_ She said smirking at him. He glared at her. _"But why though?"_

" _Because I simply lost the passion for it,"_ He said, _"I just wasn't feeling it anymore and something else caught my eye and the next thing I know I'm knee deep in it all and I simply can't let go of it."_ Her smirk grew larger.

" _You know if I replace the word_ _'it'_ _with_ _'her'_ _and what you said about being_ _'knee'_ _deep to_ _'balls deep'_ _-"_ she giggled, _"It actually sounds like you're explaining to me why it isn't your fault you cheated on me with another woman."_ And all of a sudden she burst into a fit of giggles and they were so infectious that he found himself chuckling as well. When she said it that way it actually was funny. When the giggling started dying down she whipped the tears from her eyes and started catching her breath.

" _Gomenasai -Huff- I know -Huff- that what -Huff- I said wasn't -Huff- that funny but… I really needed to laugh,"_ She said regaining her footing and posture holding on to the edges of the counter top for support, _"I haven't had a reason to laugh in so long."_

" _Me neither,"_ he said shaking his head, _"I didn't know how bad I needed to laugh until that."_ He chuckled a bit when he finally regained focus he saw the small fox kit looking up at his owner with an expression that looked like concern and worry.

" _So what you're telling me is that you lost your job because you lost interest in it."_ She said and he nodded, "and…"

" _It was a really important job."_ He said answering her hanging question, _"I was a Nano- technology scientist but then out of the blue my company's satellite caught some weird activity here in Japan."_

" _Why were you interested in that_?" she asked, _"I mean you said you did something with technology so what did you need with technology so what did you need a satellite for?"_

" _I didn't."_ he said. She cocked her head to the side ad he elaborated, _"A colleague of mine studies meteorology and he was out on vacation and he had asked me to check on his data and inform him on the happenings."_

" _You're too nice for your own good Rhodes-san_ ," She interrupted with a deadpan face. The kit was also looking at him with a deadpan. _"You allowed your friend to take advantage of you."_ Jared got a very sheepish look on his face and raised his hand to scratch the back of his head.

" _Well I had offered,"_ He said.

" _That's even worse Rhodes-san."_

" _Well now when you say it like that…"_ he tried but failed to finish that sentence, _"Anyway I read the data from the satellite he was assigned but the data was unreadable it didn't make sense eventually after a while I showed the data to him and he told me that even he didn't know what it meant. Eventually though I realised that the whole thing was… an anomaly."_ He said looking up at her. _"An inter-dimensional anomaly, something from somewhere was here!"_

And all of a sudden her merry features shifted and they marred something akin to a dark glower but Jared was too enamoured in his story.

" _I need to find it and study it so I booked the first slight to Japan and then here I was."_ Her glower got darker and darker but Jared was none the wiser. _"Whatever came in here from somewhere else it holds the key to inter dimensional travel to go places we have never been it's a whole new frontier!"_ He said looking at her and once he finally looked at her he finally saw the glower and all of a sudden everything went black.

Please let it be known that Jared Rhodes didn't know. He didn't know that the bar he had been frequenting lately was actually a rendezvous spot used by the new assassin on the block named Hokage. He didn't know that the cute bartender girl he was talking to was actually Naruto Uzumaki, the very anomaly he had set out to find was right there and had kidnapped him and was planning on using him on getting home. Jared Nicholas Rhodes did not know.

* * *

And Cut!

Thanks for sticking with me through all of this! I know you were all scared there for a while that I was gone I know the feeling of really liking a story and then having it stopped all at once and then the author promises to come back but they don't. I'm really sorry I made you all feel like that.

But right now I need you all to give me _**SUPER LONG REVIEWS**_ telling me exactly what you think and where you want me to take this story because I'm not like one of those Authors who already have the story planned out _**I NEED**_ _**you**_ all _**to help**_ me get where we need to go so PLEASE REVIEW.

But I need you all to review fast because I only have two weeks of holidays and I'm using my mother's computer and she needs it for work so you all need to review and fast!

 _ **TELL ME**_ all what you would like the _**NEXT CHAPTER**_ to be like! _**WHAT STORY**_ would you _**like me to TELL!**_


	3. Chapter 3 READ THIS IT IS VERY IMORTANT

**I NEED A BETA READER!**

The reason why I decided to rewrite this story was because… well… There was this person I knew back in 2014 who called herself The-Hand-Destiny. She wrote this other epic Card Captor Sakura Fanfic and finished it then one day out of the blue she came back and decided hey I'm gonna rewrite this.

Of course I had the same reactions as you guys. I said to her how perfect this story already was but she told me that she needed this. She posted five new chapters and they were lovely. She didn't make any large and drastic changes though the subtle and nice ones were more than appreciated.

I guess what I'm trying to say is… well… after I read her story again I missed the old one but I appreciated this one as well and I could feel and read how much she had grown as a writer. I guess I wanted you guys to feel that way too.

I read my story again and I realised how unbelievable and impractical it was.

I've realised what I really need right now is a Beta. All my favourite stories have either insanely talented writers or betas. Since I'm nowhere near insanely talented what I need it a Beta reader.

 **Qualities I'm looking for in a Beta reader**.

 **I need you to be brutally honest.**

Because this story won't get better if I carry down on this road, when I write and read my stories I feel like an armature, I need you to tell me where I went wrong and how I can do better because this is… I want to be better.

 **I need someone who works fast.**

Because I need to update fast because I plan on trying to give you guys at least one chapter per week.

 **Someone who has been reading fanfics for a long time.**

The reason why I truly need someone who has been reading fanfics for a long time is because that person is over those amateur and badly written fics that feel like a raving fanboy wrote them instead of the mature writer I wish I was.

 **I SWEAR if you like fanfics on Watpad…**

I find that the only quality fanfics out there are the ones on , Archive our own or Quotev (sometimes). I've never used Tumblr because I don't know exactly what Tumblr is or how to use it so if there are good fanfics there I don't know them.

The worst fanfics I've ever read were the ones on Watpad. So if you like those… well I don't wanna be rude but you're definitely not the beta I need… sorry.


End file.
